


Command Decision

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Crushes, First Dates, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm not writing the actual date - not today, M/M, Post-Battle of Yavin, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge has a painfully huge crush on Tycho. Luke is the best worst wingman in every sense of the word.





	Command Decision

At the other end of the table, Tycho has a grin on his face, blue eyes sparkling as his hands move emphatically in imitation of ships diving and wheeling, mouth moving a mile a minute as he explains a particular maneuver. He's at his best like this, Wedge thinks, intent and enthuastic, joy clear in the way he speaks to the few other squadron members clustered around. It's a good look on him.

“Ground to Wedge. Come in, Wedge.”

“What?” Wedge blinks his focus back to where Luke has sat down across from him and already has a smirk on his face that has Wedge worried.

“You know,” the blond says matter-of-factly, “you could just ask him out. All this pining is kind of sickening.”

Luke's lopsided grin takes any possible sting out of the words, but Wedge still finds himself flushing and mumbling something that's incoherent even to himself.

His wingmate rolls his eyes not unkindly. “Seriously, Wedge. It's obvious to like every single person on this base besides Tycho that you're into him. What could it hurt?”

So many things, Wedge thinks. It could destroy their tenuous friendship. Tycho had been with Red Squadron for months before Wedge had allowed himself to get anything resembling close to him. And it could destroy Wedge if he lets it happen and Tycho ends up like Mala or Pedrin or Biggs or any number of other friends and lovers he's lost over the years.

Luke frowns at him like he knows what he's thinking. “Come on, Wedge. You are allowed to have what you want sometimes, you know.”

Wedge glances back at Tycho, sees him sitting with a forkful of food halfway to his mouth, distracted by something Hobbie is saying. Wedge tries not to acknowledge the swell of affection he feels.

“Okay,” Luke breaks in again. “Command decision. Tycho!”

Wedge's eyes widen, and he only barely manages not to gape as he frantically attempts to figure out what Luke is about to do.

Tycho looks over, shaking his head a little as the movement casts blond locks into his face. “Yeah?”

“Go to the new recruit soical tonight with Wedge,” Luke says. When Tycho only blinks at him, he adds helpfully, “Like a date.”

Tycho's eyes flick to Wedge, and even as Wedge hopes he doesn't look half as mortified as he feels, he's trying to put together words to make a joke of it, to blow it off and pretend he's not dying to hear the answer.

“Okay?” Tycho says.

Wedge freezes, mind grinding along in an attempt to analyze his tone. Like he's confused by the abruptness of the proposal and that it comes from Luke. Like he's making sure it's something Wedge actually wants. _Like it's not a no._

“Really?” Wedge asks a bit hoarsely.

Tycho smiles, and for a moment Wedge can't breathe. He's been on the receiving end of that expression before, but his own response has never been so intense – it's never made his heart feel like it's performing maneuvers he couldn't do in his fighter even in his wildest dreams. “Sure,” Tycho says. “Meet you at your quarters around 1900?”

Wedge can only nod dumbly.

“I'll look forward to it.” Tycho smiles again and turns back to his conversation.

Wedge whirls on Luke, gobsmacked, only to find his friend with the most ridiculous smug grin he's ever seen on his face. “You're welcome,” Luke says sweetly.

“I'm going to kill you,” Wedge groans, and drops his head into his hands. But in the darkness there, he's grinning too, wide and uncontrollable, his heart still doing cartwheels as his mind races ahead to that night.

He'll still have to figure out how to go into hiding after murdering Luke Skywalker, hero of Yavin and last hope for the Jedi, makes him a fugitive, but that can come later.


End file.
